1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar collectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar collectors are known in many embodiments. Known solar collectors often have a relatively high efficiency but, as a result of the design requirements, this means that, they have the drawback of high cost.
It is an object of the invention to embody a solar collector such that it can be manufactured with very simple and commercially available materials such that the manufacture can take place with per se known simple means and the solar collector can thereby be manufactured very cheaply.
It is a further object of the invention to embody a solar collector such that it is suitable for manufacture not only in a factory but, if desired, also on-site. This latter embodiment can have the advantage that the collector can be easily adapted to the conditions, whereby, in the case conditions vary slightly from working location to working location, no delay in the work need occur.
A further advantage of manufacturing a solar collector on-site in accordance with the present invention can be that transport problems relating to often vulnerable structures such as solar collectors are essentially prevented. Only optionally pre-processed raw materials have to be transported.
A further advantage of a solar collector according to the invention is that it is integrated into the roof-covering, whereby the water-sealing layer does not have to be drilled through for mounting of a solar collector, that less material is used for both roof-covering and solar collector whereby there is less impact on the environment, and that in the case no heat is absorbed from for instance solar radiation, heat from the building on which the roof-covering lies can be collected before it reaches the outside air.